Broadsword
by Verythrax Draconis
Summary: Kaoru deslumbra um pequeno aspecto da verdade absoluta...


Broadsword  
  
Até a um instante atrás, Kaoru pensava estar dormindo.  
  
Ela tinha todas as sensações de quem havia dormido, até a sensação de ter sonhado mas logo em seguida ter esquecido o sonho, por despertar tão abruptamente. Algo a tinha acordado. Ela não sabia dizer exatamente o quê. Talvez algum barulho, algum som que atacou os seus sentidos e a despertou de seu torpor.  
  
Seria uma música? Parecia que sim. Ela se concentrou por um momento, num esforço para tentar se lembrar. Logo uma melodia estranha invadiu o seu pensamento, automaticamente, como se ela já a conhecesse de cor. Excitada com sua descoberta, Kaoru quis sorrir, mas parecia que o seu corpo se recusava a responder. Ela ficou atônita por um minuto, diante daquela situação. Ela nunca tinha passado por algo desse tipo antes, esta vontade de se mover, mas sem obter resposta do próprio corpo. Uma vontade de gritar, mas seus lábios não se moverem, incapazes de emitir som algum.  
  
Era como num pesadelo, onde a mente está desperta e consciente, mas o corpo não corresponde à nossa vontade. Era isso. Kaoru estava em seu sonho. Ela podia perceber claramente que aquele não era um pesadelo, pois apesar da limitação física que sentia, ela não se sentia aflita, como estaria num sonho ruim.  
  
Consciente de sua situação, Kaoru concentrou-se, saboreando aquela sensação um tanto inédita. Nunca antes conseguira ter tanta consciência em seu repouso. Ao voltar sua atenção para o que lhe acontecia, Kaoru sentiu uma espécie de arrepio, e quanto mais se concentrava naquele seu estado, mais lhe parecia que os horizontes à sua volta se distanciavam, como se o seu controle sobre o sonho se tornasse cada vez maior. Ela ficou maravilhada ao perceber o inacreditável fenômeno que descobrira dentro de si. Era-lhe impressionante o quanto sua consciência parecia se elevar, agora que estava livre dos seus sentidos animais. Os poderes da visão, da audição e do olfato pareciam-lhe diminutos comparados com a ferramenta que agora possuía. Ela não podia ver nem ouvir, mas toda a informação à sua volta convergia diretamente para dentro de si, passando através dela como um rio, e tudo o que ela precisava de ficava retido em seu ser, aumentando cada vez mais o seu conhecimento sobre o universo que a circundava.  
  
Em meio ao seu deslumbramento, Kaoru percebeu que aquela música que a havia despertado ainda estava tocando. Ela não a ouvia. Não era um som o que ela percebia, era algo maior do que isso. Era como se a música transbordasse de seu cérebro, tanto o som dos instrumentos quanto a sua letra, à medida em que ela a imaginava. Parecia que as estrofes eram compostas no exato momento em que tomava conhecimento delas. Como se esta fosse uma música executada só para ela, numa audição única e privada, onde os músicos escreviam a música a cada estrofe que tocavam.  
  
A letra desta música não era cantada em sua língua, mas ela sabia exatamente o que ela dizia. Kaoru tinha a sensação de que aquela música sempre existira dentro dela, sem que ela tivesse se dado conta, e se lembrava dela, a cada acorde que os músicos executavam naquela apresentação em sua mente.  
  
I see a dark sail  
on the horizon  
set under a dark cloud  
that hides de sun  
  
Um navio negro? Sim ela certamente já ouvira falar dos navios negros, tão odiados pelos defensores do xogunato. Mas não era este navio negro a quem a música se referia. Kaoru sentia que o navio era realmente uma ameaça, mas também era um inimigo dos marinheiros estrangeiros, vindos naqueles navios negros que chegaram à sua terra. Aquele era um inimigo comum de ambos, o próprio terror.  
  
Bring me my Broadsword  
and clear understanding  
Bing me my cross of gold  
as a talisman  
  
Uma espada larga*? Kaoru não conseguia imaginar uma espada com aquela descrição. Ela jamais vira uma arma daquele tipo. Mas aquilo não era importante. O sinal estava dado. O homem estava se preparando para o combate, para enfrentar aquele terrível navio negro. Karou notou um detalhe, que lhe chamou atenção. O homem não pedia força, nem sorte no combate, mas sim sabedoria e uma cruz de ouro. Ele pedia inteligência e o símbolo de sua fé. Lutaria ele por sua fé, e confiava nela - o seu talismã. Aquela não seria uma luta a ser ganha somente com armas. Ela não acreditava na cruz, na religião trazida pelos navios negros do ocidente. Mas ela sabia que eles eram aliados. O mal daquele navio que se aproximava ameaçava a ambos.  
  
Get up to the roundhouse  
on the cliff-top standing  
Take the women and children  
and bed them down  
  
Deveriam todos preparar-se para o combate eminente, em suas posições, atentos. Mas, porque deveriam as mulheres e crianças deitar-se, enquanto os homens se arriscariam sozinhos contra aquele mal? Kaoru não entendia aquilo. Ou melhor, preferia não entender. Ela, no fundo de seu coração sabia que conhecia resposta daquilo, mas algo em seu subconsciente se recusava a aceitar aquilo.  
  
Bless with a hard heart  
those who surround me  
Bless the women and children  
who firm our hands  
  
O pedido do soldado parecia um tanto peculiar, mas de alguma forma Kaoru sentia que já conhecia aquilo, também. Ele pedia para que os seus conhecidos fosse pessoas fortes, capazes de encarar as tribulações da vida sem medo e sem fraquejar. De súbito, ela foi tomada por um sentimento de vergonha. Quantas vezes ela tinha ignorado aquilo, entregando-se a uma auto-comiseração, com medo da vida, como se Deus lhe tivesse dado a vida como um flagelo ao invés de uma benção? A segunda parte daquela estrofe aumentou ainda mais sua vergonha, uma vez que ela percebeu nitidamente a verdade que o seu cérebro teimosamente preferia negar. Não cabia as mulheres empunhar a espada, mas firmá-la na mão de seus maridos. Cabia ao homem morrer por sua mulher, se fosse preciso, e a ela cabia, por sua vez ampará-lo fora do combate. Aquilo não era um motivo de vergonha, mas sim a prova suprema da ordem universal das coisas. A elas cabia a luta do dia a dia, e a eles a luta final. Não era à toa que homens e mulheres eram tão diferentes, por dentro e por fora. Seus papéis eram diferentes. Nem melhores, nem piores. Apenas diferentes.  
  
Put our backs to the North Wind  
Hold fast by the river  
Sweet memories to drive us on  
for the Motherland  
  
Aquela que seria a última estrofe servia para confirmar tudo aquilo que ela percebera. Era aquilo, aquele combate incessante, era a luta eterna contra aquele navio negro que movia a humanidade, que a fazia cada vez mais forte, e assim a deixava ainda mais humana. Aquele era o combate que não deveria ser evitado, assim como aquele era o modo certo de combater. Aquela era certamente uma das verdades da vida, um dos mistérios que instigavam as mentes de vários sábios durante séculos. Kaoru quase teve uma vontade de rir diante daquele pensamento. Ela não tinha mais dúvidas, como quem ela seria, de onde vinha e para onde iria. Aquela era uma resposta suprema, tão simples, mas mesmo assim os pretensos sábios pareciam desconhecê-la. Ou pior, ele conheciam a resposta. Assim como ela, eles sempre souberam, desde o dia em que nasceram, mas não conseguiam mais lembrar-se dela, ou se recusavam a aceitá-la.  
  
Ao constatar aquilo, Kaoru tentou abrir os olhos, mas não foi preciso. Ela percebeu que na verdade estivera acordada por todo aquele tempo, e que aquilo não era um sonho, mas um movimento que ocorrera dentro de sua mente. Teria sido uma visão? Ela não sabia ao certo, mas não importava. Ela sabia que tinha aprendido uma verdade absoluta, irrefutável, que mesmo que ela, ou todos os homens da face da terra a negassem, ela não deixaria de ser correta. Ela tinha saboreado pela primeira vez uma das mais sublimes sensações: a sensação de saber a verdade. Não era uma opinião, não era algo que outra pessoa a havia contado. Ela realmente sabia aquilo. Era como se aquele conhecimento agora tivesse agora dentro dela, dentro de sua carne e de seu espírito, inexoravelmente. Ela não só sabia que aquilo era verdade, mas sabia que sabia aquilo.  
  
  
FIM  
  
  
***  
  
  
Escreva seus comentários e críticas para Verythrax Draconis (verythrax@myrealbox.com).  
  
Notas:  
  
- A canção apresentada acima se chama "Broadsword", do Jethro Tull, do álbum "The Broadsword and the Beast".  
  
- "Navios Negros" é o nome genérico dado aos primeiros navios estrangeiros que chegaram ao Japão, vindo do ocidente, quebrando o isolamento daquele país do resto do mundo.   
  
- Broadsword significa "Espada de Lâmina Larga", espada comum na idade média européia ("Espada larga", em tradução literal).  
  
- O conceito do "sei que sei" é um conceito filosófico, definido pelo filósofo Olavo de Carvalho.  
  
- Não me perguntem por que escolhi a Kaoru para esta história. Eu não saberia responder ao certo...  
  
(script ver. 1.0)  
  
Verythrax Draconis  
verythrax.cjb.net  
02/01/02 - Brasil 


End file.
